Peaches & Onions
by JaysGotOpinions
Summary: Kissin' Kate Barlow attempts to rob a bank, but will her own emotions stand in the way? Oneshot.


**Holes FanFiction:**

Kate Barlow walked slowly through the dusty, barren landscape, pausing every so often to see if she was any closer to the small town.

She needed to reach the bank within ten minutes, as she had only an hour to break into the building. One of the security guards was leaving for the evening soon, and an hour later another guard would arrive for the night shift.

Eventually, Kate caught sight of the dilapidated old bank. Squinting at it through the dust that filled the air, she saw that the guard was currently leaving.

Running towards the bank, Kate looked left and right to check that no one was watching her. It was quite late, and most people would be asleep at this time, but she didn't want to take any chances. Taking out a rusty metal bar from a leather satchel, she began to prise open the wooden frame that held the door in place.

This was a rather difficulty task, as the planks were firmly attached to the building. Nevertheless, Kate continued, and found that it became easier after some time. Having worked for a long time, Kate looked at the position of the sun so as to determine the time.

She gasped in fear. The hour had just ended.

Suddenly, a man several yards away shouted.

"Hey!" he said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Without providing an answer, Kate began to run as fast as she could. She eventually reached a dark alleyway next to a green grocer's, and jumped into the shadows. She heard the soft footsteps of the man as he walked past.

"I don't want to hurt you, said the man sadly, "But I'm afraid it's my job."

Kate realised he was the security guard. As the guard took out a handgun from a holster on his hip, Kate began to feel her heart beating at a great speed.

The security guard pointed his gun at the alleyway where Kate was hiding, but turned away as he couldn't see her. Kate realised this was her chance to catch the man off guard.

Taking out her own gun, Kate pointed it at the back of the man's head. She jumped out of the alleyway, and was about to fire before she noticed that she'd knocked over a wooden crate of fruit and vegetables.

She would have continued anyway, but she noticed that a peach and an onion had fallen out of the crate. Suddenly, she was reminded of Sam, and the onions he had grown for the people of Green Lake. She also remembered the peaches she had made for Sam, and how he would repair the school house in exchange for them.

Finally, she remembered the kiss they had shared shortly before Sam's death.

Sighing sadly, Kate dropped her gun and returned to the shadows. If Sam had been alive at the time, she realised that he wouldn't want her to kill anyone. All of this violence did not solve anything, nor did it help anyone.

Taking advantage of the guard's distraction, Kate slipped away while the guard continued to look for her. She knew that the guilt she felt today would not last forever, and that soon she would be killing again, but for the time being the guilt she felt was enough to stop her from taking another life. Sighing deeply, Kate began to walk towards the edge of the town, but took one last look at the bank before she left.

When Kate looked back at the time she had spent in the town of Green Lake and compared it to her career as an outlaw, she felt a deep sadness unlike any other. He longed to be with Sam, and to smile and laugh the way she used to. She wanted to walk through the streets of Green Lake, and to know what she had once known.

Nothing was the same anymore. Green Lake had been burnt to a crisp by the lack of rain, and Sam was dead. Although many years had passed, she could remember the day he died like it was yesterday. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did Sam have to die?

As she fell to her knees upon the dusty desert ground, Kate held her hands together in a silent prayer. She had asked God to reunite her with Sam, but she knew this would never be the case.

As Kate got up and walked off in search of another place to stay, a single tear fell from her left eye, and landed on the dry desert sand, giving it the first drop of moisture it had known in years.

THE END


End file.
